guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Glamtre
User Page I see you've started to get things done on your user page. Its looking good so far, tell me if you need any help. Oh, and thanks for noting me at the bottom. :-) have fun. -- Kirbman 20:04, 4 March 2007 (CST) FYI Item mods are never listed in the title here at guildwiki. — Blastedt 17:33, 27 March 2007 (CDT) :Could you be more specific? Glamtre 17:40, 27 March 2007 (CDT) :: he probably means we don't have an article for Barbed Ascalon Razor of Enchanting, only Ascalon Razor --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 01:16, 28 March 2007 (CDT) :I did figure that out. My point to the original change was that the items in question were from the pre-order packs and, although some of them had mods in their description that were in fact unique items and should be treated (from an article stand point) the same as Green items. Glamtre 01:19, 28 March 2007 (CDT) ::inerta is a real concept on a wiki. the Nevermore Flatbow was a preorder item back when the prophecies campaign was "guild wars: comming soon!". you'd need a compelling reason to move 2+ years of history --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 01:45, 28 March 2007 (CDT) :Agreed, most of my frustration is in the poor search engine on MediaWiki sites. It can take several minutes to find an article you know exists. I am fine with the redirect solution. My only remaining question (from a process point of view using this incident as the example) is that since a Move creates a legacy redirect is is better to Move the article to a more descriptive name that more closely matches existing standard or create a the new page with the more descriptive name and add a redirect to the existing legacy page? Inquiring Minds Want to Know! Glamtre 01:54, 28 March 2007 (CDT) :I agree with having articles named the same as the unique pre-order item, and not have them be redirects to a generic name. These are unique items, they do not have salvageable mods - the proper name for the item just happens to have a mod name in it. To me, this is just as deserving of having the article named the same as the weapon as is Kepkhet's Refuge, Icy Dragon Sword, or Drago's Flatbow. --- Barek (talk • ) - 10:50, 28 March 2007 (CDT) Characters Enough characters? Talk about obsessed..03:16, 10 April 2007 (CDT) :I've seen more... I know one person who has 4 GW accounts, all with expansions on them. --[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 00:52, 13 April 2007 (CDT) ::I only have these two accounts, any more than that and I would no longer have a job! -- [[User:Glamtre|''' Glamtre ]] (Talk) 19:33, 13 April 2007 (CDT) Credits I'm happy that you considered me "worthy" to credit ^^ I warms me to see someone being inspired by my work, one way or the other :P — Poki#3 , 05:42, 29 May 2007 (CDT) Titles Me and some other guy made some title boxes for the new titles introduced in GW:EN, enjoy! -- Kirbman 03:37, 5 September 2007 (CDT) Charr Salvage Kit Nice work! --◄mendel► 19:23, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Nick's template I know your intention was good, but there really wasn't any point to your edit, since you just replaced the default placeholder with a longer placeholder. Just wait until after someone finds him, then you only have to make a single edit. —Dr Ishmael 15:17, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :Moved the conversation to Nicholas the Traveler Talk -- [[User:Glamtre| Glamtre ]] ( ) 00:08, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at '''http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 13:31, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :Can I link on your user page to the new "Guild Wiki" as this is now guild wars wikia... and not Guild Wiki. Ariyen 06:06, January 18, 2011 (UTC) ::It is done -- ''' Glamtre ''' ( ) 06:40, January 18, 2011 (UTC)